


a little bird once told me

by ryukogo (classycloudcuckoolanderclasso)



Series: Miraculous Ruby Beetle and Yeux Saphir: Miraculous Kindergarten Oneshots [2]
Category: Kindergarten (Video Games 2017 2019)
Genre: Black Cat!Penny, Chatfic - in the middle of the fic, F/M, Gen, Ladybug!Ted, M/M, Miraculous Ladybug AU, Miraculous Ruby Beetle AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-10-29 20:35:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20802575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/classycloudcuckoolanderclasso/pseuds/ryukogo
Summary: "I swear I saw it!" Ozzy paces to and fro in front of the dining room table later on that morning during breakfast so much Jerome is almost positive he's going to wear a hole in the carpet. "Penny's Twitter account tweeting a rooftop selfie of Yeux Saphir and Ruby Beetle - I know I saw it!"Madison glances up at him once, her cereal temporarily forgotten. "You were up at 2AM again, weren't you." It's not even a question."That's beside the point-""He was," Jerome confirms, drinking from his mug of hot chocolate. "I heard his scribbling when I went down for a drink."Ozzy nearly flips the table over. "DON'T GANG UP ON ME LIKE THIS!"-=-=-=-Miraculous Ladybug AU. A scenario in which Ozzy accidentally sees something he shouldn't have - that something being a hero's selfie on their civilian account.





	a little bird once told me

**Author's Note:**

> not directly connected to my previous oneshot, felix culpa! it's in the same universe though.

At 2AM one Sunday night, Oswald "Ozzy" Hellebore sees something absolutely uncanny.

He’s working on his thesis again – something or another about the correlation of plane crashes with the prevalence of passengers bringing contraband-worthy consumables on board – when he feels a yawn creep up at the base of his throat. He hates it when it happens – whenever he yawns out loud, somehow one of his two housemates, no matter where they were in the house or how far they were from him, picks up on him yawning and insists he go to bed.

_ It’s too early to go to bed _ , he insists. _ And I have work due in seven hours! _

He’s always shunted off to bed regardless despite his protests. Not that he’s truly complaining though – he likes being sandwiched by the two of them and it’s always the coziest sleep he gets.

This time however he really needs to stay up. The paper’s due in a week, but he wants to get it done early so he can go on that date with Madison and Jerome at the carnival – the exact same one that was being opened to the public on the same date that happened to be deadline of his paper. It was hard juggling his workload especially since for some godforsaken reason the current term was treating him and his blockmates like they were studying how to be flight attendants instead of diplomats, and it really didn't help that a lot of the time his work got interrupted by outside forces - usually bad weather.

But he made do.

Everyone did.

At 2AM one Sunday night, Ozzy decides to log into Twitter just to try and keep himself awake. He's heard that the color blue helps in keeping one awake - hence why Tumblr, Twitter, and Facebook all shared the same blue color scheme that kept one awake. It was always worth a shot, after all.

It's 2AM in his timezone, but another time where his friends currently were. He, Madison, and Jerome were studying abroad for college, coming home for the holidays to meet with everyone every now and then when they could - sometimes randomly, especially when the school was generous with semester breaks.

He scrolls idly through his feed. Nothing new, really - well, apart from a new work-in-progress from Cindy that Buggs had taken photos of. Ozzy snickers softly at the sight of Felix looking absolutely appalled but at the same time resigned that Cindy had used him as the model, and immediately retweets it. He knows the moment Felix catches wind he's going to be seeing bouquets upon bouquets of green, but he knows Madison would fist fight the Huxley boy first before the flowers would get to Ozzy.

His eyelids droop a little lower. Huh. He thought that this would've helped him stay awake. He scrolls further.

Ozzy scrolls down lower, passing by a rooftop selfie of the heroes Yeux Saphir and Ruby Beetle. This is a normal occurrence - as popular hero figures back in their country, the two Miraculous holders and their teammates hold a sort of celebrity status, sometimes tweeting (sometimes being once in a blue moon) their current locations during a patrol, things like that. It was usually Abeilladonna, the Bee hero, who was running around willy-nilly taking selfies however, so seeing Yeux taking initiative and taking a selfie of her and Ruby Beetle is something fairly rare.

_ Cute _, Ozzy thinks as he hits the like button and scrolls down - but not before realizing something.

Right before he scrolls down he glimpses the username and profile picture of the poster of the selfie - and immediately he chokes.

And accidentally presses the home and clear apps buttons on his phone.

When he reopens Twitter again, the tweet is mysteriously gone. But he's sure he saw it. He's absolutely positive.

"What the _ fuck? _"

-=-=-=-

"I swear I saw it!" Ozzy paces to and fro in front of the dining room table later on that morning during breakfast so much Jerome is almost positive he's going to wear a hole in the carpet. "Penny's Twitter account tweeting a rooftop selfie of Yeux Saphir and Ruby Beetle - I know I saw it!"

Madison glances up at him once, her cereal temporarily forgotten. "You were up at 2AM again, weren't you." It's not even a question.

"That's beside the point-"

"He was," Jerome confirms, drinking from his mug of hot chocolate. "I heard his scribbling when I went down for a drink."

Ozzy nearly flips the table over. "DON'T GANG UP ON ME LIKE THIS!"

“It’s not ganging up on you if it’s true and if it’s for your wellbeing,” Madison waves her spoon in Ozzy’s direction. "Besides, maybe you were seeing things. Penny's not allowed to be up past a certain hour, her mom makes it so. Why would Penny's account be posting Yeux Saphir selfies at such an hour?"

Jerome scratches his cheek. "Well. I mean. They're in a different timezone than us, so it's probably morning or something in their place?"

"No, it's nighttime right now, give or take. They should be asleep."

Ozzy groans, resting his head in his hands. How could he convince them? "I'm telling you. I saw her post a _selfie _of Yeux Saphir and Ruby Beetle. Why of all people would she have a _selfie _of them?"

"I dunno either, Zeezee, but we could always confirm with the others, right?" Madison suggests, pulling out her phone and scrolling into their group chat. "Let's see who's online and _not _getting beauty rest like a certain someone over here," She smiles brilliantly at the two boys, but especially at Ozzy who sticks his tongue out at her, before typing out a message for the group.

-=-=-=-

**GROUPCHAT: TEDDY AND THE TEDDIES**

**madinkley**

gooooooood morning!!!! >0<

**lucky penny**

Madison! Good morning! :D

Or at least good morning since it's morning over there! I think. I can't remember your timezone all that well...

**madinkley**

aw its okay penny! it's morning as long as i say it is!

[image attached: madison's cereal bowl]

**itsabuggslyf**

why are you eating cereal at this hour

wait youre abroad

nevermind

**madinkley**

good morning to you too bugbug o3o

hows png

**lucky penny**

PNG? I don't get it.

**itsabuggslyf**

pap new rat is great

deedees been itchin to fly around but i cant let her because of the danger rates so now shes just sulky

**jeromeo stilton**

lol pap new rat

hey who changed my nickname

**montsquared**

B)

**jeromeo stilton**

monty i will travel back to america and stomp you to death with my hooves

**montsquared**

You can Sure Fucking Try Bucko

**rat**

Please go the fuck to sleep.

Wait.

Who renamed me 'rat'?!

**montsquared**

That one i can't take credit for At All

Unfortunately

can we get an F boys

**jeromeo stilton**

F

**itsabuggslyf**

F

**madinkley**

F

**lucky penny**

F

**teddybear roosevelt**

F

**rat**

Ugh. The lot of you.

**rat **changed their nickname to **felix felicis**

**jeromeo stilton**

nerd

**felix felicis**

Pot, meet kettle.

**madinkley**

aren't you gonna change your name yet roro? o?o

**jeromeo stilton**

i have decided i will hold this name with dignity

**montsquared**

What Dignity

**felix felicis**

Maybe YOU should be the rat.

**jeromeo stilton**

i change my mind fucka you

**jeromeo stilton **changed their name to **pot**

**felix felicis**

I hate you.

**pot**

feelins mutual huxley

**madinkley**

ack i forgot what i came here for >3<

penny penny penny!!! o3o

**lucky penny**

Yes? What's up, Maddie? :)

**madinkley**

ozzy's been running himself ragged trying to convince us of something since this morning and we need you to debunk or confirm it! ^3^

that is if it's not a bother of course!!!! u3u

**lucky penny**

Oh!

Well, sure? I don't know what it is but I'll do my best!

**madinkley**

great!!! owo

ozzy get OVER here i know you've been lurking!!! T_T

**wheres oswaldo**

i'm right here

but anyway

penny

penny

please tell me the truth and only the truth

we have a law student right here he can and will hold you at gunpoint

**pot**

what

**teddybear roosevelt**

WHAT

**felix felicis**

Uh.

**wheres oswaldo**

i exaggerate

but you know what i mean

do you swear to tell the truth and only the truth

**lucky penny**

Have I ever lied to you, Ozzy?

**wheres oswaldo**

never on purpose

**madinkley**

zeezeeeeeee!!! >_<

**wheres oswaldo**

i just want to let you all know that right now madison is making the face at me

yes

the face

maddie i know you can read this

don't fuckin do it

oh my god

i hate you

**madinkley**

o3o

**wheres oswaldo**

guh

just know that this is your doing penny

she is my downfall and you are the devil watching me burn

**lucky penny**

Um... alright?

**madinkley**

what he's TRYING to ask is... -3-

do you and yeux saphir talk a lot to each other>

**teddybear roosevelt**

wait where's that coming from

**lucky penny**

Um.

What made you ask that, yeah?

**madinkley**

zeezee here thinks he saw you tweet a selfie of yeux and ruby at 2am >_<

**wheres oswaldo**

i dont THINK

**montsquared**

W H EEZES

**wheres oswaldo**

let me fucking FINISH

**montsquared**

Type Faster Then tomato head

**wheres oswaldo**

fine maybe i will

agldf;g

dgjldfjgld

dfg

dgdhf

gdh

g

dfhg

dfh

**itsabugglyf**

oh my god shut up ozzy

**wheres oswaldo**

buy my silence for half my tuition fee

**madinkley**

penny? ono

she went offline ono

**montsquared**

no she just ran into my room

huh

hm

h

.

oh

oh okay

OH

OH OKAY I SEE I GUESS I

AIGHT

**felix felicis**

I understood nothing.

**teddybear roosevelt**

me neither...

**lucky penny**

SO, SO SORRY, OZZY!

Monty's been. Doing repairs on my phone.

Makes it glitchy and intercepts other sent messages! Yeux's tweet must have glitched into my phone's system and tweeted on my account instead of hers! False alarm!

**teddybear roosevelt**

oh geez are you okay pen?

**lucky penny**

Of course, Theo!

It's a temporary mishap. Yeux apparently messaged me too about it but I didn't notice until last minute! Really sorry for that!

Anyway it's really late and we all gotta sleep and I'm sure you all need to enjoy your breakfast bye!

**madinkley**

she's right you guys need sleep O_O

go bed!!!! O-O

**montsquared**

never

**la muerte **changed their name to **zero kiss policy**

**montsquared**

On Second Thought

I Am Suddenly Aware Of My Rights as a Human Being

**zero kiss policy **changed their name to **la muerte**

**la muerte**

Thought so

**felix felicis**

Whipped.

**montsquared**

POT MEET KETTLE

**pot**

hi kettle

wait

**pot **changed **felix felicis's **nickname to **kettle**

**kettle**

I will come into your apartment late at night in nothing but my finest suit and slit your throat in your sleep while your roommates weep over your crumpled body.

**pot**

kinky

**kettle**

Blocked.

**pot**

unblock me for a sec

**kettle**

What.

**pot**

bitch

**madinkley**

ANYWAY GOODNIGHT EVERYBODY THANKS FOR HELPING US OUT <3 <3 <3

-=-=-=-

"See, Ozzy, we told you it was just a misunderstanding."

"It still doesn't add up, but _okay, _I **_guess_**," Ozzy grouses, crossing his arms and pouting slightly. The pout softens however as Madison goes to peck his cheek. "That still doesn't make up for you using The Face on me earlier."

Madison grins at him cheekily. "Not my fault you're soft, you softie."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night."

"Kiss and make up already, you two," Jerome rolls his eyes from where he's seated, but immediately after he says that he realizes it's a mistake, because suddenly Ozzy and Madison have matching devious glints in their eyes and they're both headed straight for him. Oh God, oh fuck, oh shit-

He shuts his laptop primly, shoves it to the center of the table, before running for their bedroom.

Madison and Ozzy follow, the door slamming shut behind them.

If one had been there as a visitor outside the bedroom door, all they would have heard was screams of laughter as the three collapsed onto the bed, giggling.

-=-=-=-

"Yeux?"

"Yes, my bugaboy?"

"... Did you by any chance accidentally post our selfie on the wrong account?"

Yeux Saphir chokes on the macaron she's eating.

**Author's Note:**

> some notes:
> 
> Theodore Hercules "Ted" Huxley - True wielder of the Ladybug Miraculous. Goes by "Ruby Beetle".  
Penelope "Penny" Montgomery - Wielder of the Black Cat Miraculous. Goes by "Yeux Saphir".  
Cynthia Lou "Cindy" Hausmannin - Wielder of the Bee Miraculous. Goes by "Abeilladonna".
> 
> \---
> 
> madinkley - Madison Lapointe  
luckypenny - Penelope Montgomery  
itsabuggslyf - Bartholomew A. Buggs  
jeromeo stilton/pot - Jerome B. Dubois  
montsquared - Monty M. Montgomery  
rat/felix felicis/kettle - Felix Adrian Huxley  
teddybear roosevelt - Theodore Hercules Huxley  
wheres oswaldo - Oswald Hellebore  
la muerte/zero kiss policy - Carla Estrella Morte-Montgomery


End file.
